The Tomb of Dracula Issue 13
Synopsis "To Kill a Vampire!" Quincy Harker has just been forced to kill his own daughter after Dracula has turned her into a vampire. While Harker mourns the loss of his daughter, Frank Drake is furious and wants to go after Dracula right away. Frank takes out his anger on Blade, who shrugs it off and suggests that they dispose of Edith's body before resuming their hunt for Dracula, an idea that Quincy agrees with. Meanwhile, Dracula has fled to another part of London where he comes across a man named Skinnee who is advancing on a woman named Cecile who is not interested in him. Dracula interrupts the attempted rape and kills Skinnee, and then uses his hypnotic powers of Cecile. He feeds on her, but doesn't killing her, satisfied with the fact that he can summon her as his slave whenever he chooses. Dracula flies off and decides to learn more about 20th century humanity so he can better understand it for the purposes of conquering it. Dracula decides to make his first visit a nearby sports arena. While at the Scotland Yard morgue in London, a man named Mr. Lo has come on the behalf of his master Dr. Sun. He bribes the man running the front desk to allow him to see the body of Lucas Brand. Taking the body, Mr. Lo kills the morgue staffer so that no trace of his involvement can be learned. Back at the sports arena, Dracula enters to find a boxing match going in full swing. Dracula finds this mock battle a pathetic and revolting at the same time, before leaving to return to the night skies. Later at the home of Quincy Harker just after the cremation of Edith, Blade confides in the other vampire hunters. He explains that he began hunting vampires so that he can track down and kill the one that murdered his mother. He explains that while his mother was pregnant with him, there were complications which necessitated a doctor being called in. Unknown to all until it was too late was that the doctor that came was really a vampire. As Blade's mother was giving birth to him, the vampire fed upon her, killing her in the process. When his mother's friends burst into the room, the vampire fled out the window leaving them to complete the child birth, even though Blade's mother was now dead. When they told him the tale when he was older, they remarked how he never cried after being born, nor has he ever cried once since. With his story finish, Blade tells off the other vampire hunters that they are not in a moral high ground to preach to him about mourning those who died at the hands of vampires. As Dracula returns to his hideout in his mortuary, he is unaware that Scotland Yard has been tracking his movements as he flies home in his bat form. The Yard then contacts Quincy Harker who travels to the location near where the bat was last sighted. They ask the postmaster if he has seen someone matching Dracula's description, and the man goes into a hypnotic gaze when he is shown a composite drawing. Realizing that Dracula is near, they track him to the nearby mortuary just as night is falling again. When Dracula rises, his telepathic link with the townspeople warns him that Harker and his friends are coming and prepares for their arrival. As the vampire hunters break into Dracula's hideout, the vampire lord summons all those in his thrall to come to his aid. However, before these mindless slaves can reach the mortuary, Dracula's foes manage to outnumber him, and eventually Blade gets close enough to the vampire lord to steak him through the heart, effectively killing Dracula. Appearances "To Kill a Vampire!" Individuals *Blade *Quincy Harker *Frank Drake *Rachel van Helsing *Dracula *Saint *Edith Harker *Cecile Parker *Deacon Frost *Vanessa Brooks *Jasper O'Connor *Lucas Brand *Mr. Lo *Mr. Chen *Mr. Lin *Mr. Toomy *Doctor Sun Locations *England **London ***Hyde Street ***Big Ben Behind the Scenes *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Coming Soon Links *''The Tomb of Dracula'' Issue 13 on Marvel Wiki *[https://comicvine.gamespot.com/tomb-of-dracula-13-to-kill-a-vampire/4000-13718/ The Tomb of Dracula Issue 13] on Comic Vine Category:The Tomb of Dracula (Volume 1) Issues